The Strangest of Everything
by Lady Sassy Sas
Summary: Wanderer's trying to figure out her life in her new body with all the conflicting emotions that go with it. At least she has a majority of the caves inhabitants to help her and a few of her own kind that have go native like herself. Rated: T (may go up) Pairings: All the ones within the book
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: **I, Lady Sassy Sas, do hereby disclaim all rights to the wonderful world that is The Host.

* * *

I rubbed my hands as I finished with making the soap. It was true, now that they had both Sunny and myself we could go out and get the supplies the caves needed but Sunny was still anxious being away from Kyle too much and Ian still didn't like me going out for the sake of the others. I didn't mind of course but I hated arguing...or any sort of confrontation.

"Wanda?" Jamie's voice echoed through the room.

I smiled, "Yes, Jamie?"

"We need to go on a raid soon; Jared and Mel were wondering if you're up for it?" Jamie's voice was way too cheerful which instantly made me suspicious.

"You're going too?"

"Yep,"

"Who else?"

"Erm, well, you if you decide to come along, Ian, Brandt and Trudy," he said in a rushed voice due to his excitement. There was something else.

I frowned, "And from the other cells?"

"Oh! Yeah! Burns and Nate, just,"

Strangely this had the opposite effect on me. It had been a few months since we met Burns and the rest...or rather, been ambushed by them. Burns was from the Fire World and was very kind and gentle though extremely tall unlike myself who was extremely short. I still wasn't very used to this body. The long blonde hair, the grey eyes, the vertical challenge and just how overly small I was. It was just so innocent. Sometimes too innocent.

We'd been in contact a few times and I spent most of those talking to Burns about the different worlds out there and whether he'd been to any others apart from the Fire World and Earth. He was a very interesting soul to me. And I still liked how he phrased our...absence. Gone native. It made the betrayal I felt to our kind, easier.

"Wanda?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry." I snapped out of my thoughts and smiled up at him, "I think I'll sit this one out,"

Jamie's face fell a bit and I instantly felt guilty. Maybe I should go with them.

"Okay, I'll go tell the others. I think they're planning on leaving as soon as the sun sets," Jamie bounded out of the cave.

I stood there and stared at the entrance, feeling the conflicting emotions inside of me. No matter how long I'd live on this planet, I know I'd never get used to the emotions.

* * *

**Okay! Well, having seen the trailer for The Host and having read it I don't know how many times, I've decided to do a fic for it =)**

**I have read all of Stephenie Meyer's works and The Host is by far the best one and the one I will forever love. To me, the Twilight series holds no torch to it and many other series and it never will. Ever.**

**You have your opinions and I have mine, if you don't agree, that's fine.**

**Hope you enjoy the very short intro to this fic, it's not much but at least I could write something.**

**Lady Sassy Sas xXx**


	2. Thinking

**Disclaimer: **I, Lady Sassy Sas, do hereby disclaim all rights to the wonderful world that is The Host.

* * *

I was amused. Very amused. I hadn't seen this in a while and was fascinated by it. The reflection of her eyes on the water was dancing around the walls of the cave. It brought back the memory of when Sunny had experienced the sight for the first time, during the rainy season.

Mel and Ian had laughed and I guessed I probably would have too if I hadn't been as distracted by the event myself. I remembered Jeb say something along the lines of "_Little amuses the innocent…or soul as it were,"_

"Wanda?"

The native soul jumped.

"Wanda?"

"Yes?"

Trudy's face appeared from around the corner, smiling, "We were wondering where you were. What're you doing?"

I smiled hesitantly, embarrassed to tell. Of course, this emotion showed in a full blush of my face.

"Blushing?...Do I want to know?" Trudy gave a small, secretive smile which made me even more shy, reluctant to tell and embarrassed. It was one of the many things I found frustrating about my new host.

I forced myself to answer, "Actually, I was amusing myself with the reflection of my eyes on the water,"

"Ah. Okay, well, the others should be back at any time now. Want to go with us and meet them outside?"

"…" My first reaction was to say yes but I stopped myself. I had come down here to be by myself and think things through, "I think I'll stay here. I wasn't some time to think by myself," I gave a small smile at my friend.

Trudy looked at her with a slight frown and a somewhat concerned expression, "Is everything okay, Wanda? Do you need to talk?"

"No, no! It's just something I do; helps me understand a lot of things I'm still not sure about or confused over. Don't worry about me,"

Trudy hesitated before nodding and leaving.

I watched and listened until I could no longer hear her footfalls before releasing the breath I'd been holding.

I still wasn't sure about the inhabitants of the caves reaction to her. _Maggie and Sharon still hate me…or do they resent me more than hate me, now that I occupy a new body? I still catch them staring at me._

_Kyle's warmed to me significantly but I doubt I will ever fully trust him. Brandt still is wary around me and isn't very social but he isn't as cold as he has been in the past. Humans are very confusing._

I furrowed my brow as I thought about all of this. It was at times like this that I wished Melanie was still here. At least then things would be explained to me easily and I could give a name to a certain emotion or emotions. But at the same time I enjoyed the solitude.

I found myself caught up in a myriad of emotions more often than not. And for a soul who has been to other planets where emotions were minimal, it was very confusing.

But I didn't hate it or anyone around me. I couldn't. It wasn't in any soul to hate…or so we had thought. Souls were supposed to be gentle beings and kind to all, trying to make worlds better and improve on what they had. The one thing the souls never expected was to meet resistance from inhabitants on the planet they entered. They had learned very quickly that humans were resilient and unruly.

I still felt bad about my seeker. She had been terrified when she had learned Lacey had not disappeared and remained in the body. And she had been hoping that _I_ could share some light if it happened to me – which it did.

This world was strange and the original inhabitants stranger but this was the world I chose to stay on and I know I won't go back on my decision any time in the future…or so I hoped.

* * *

"So, how was the raid?" we were currently lying in our room, tangled up in each other's arms.

"Fine. We got what we needed without any trouble," my boyfriend's voice rumbled in his chest and in turn against my ear.

"Were you co-ordinating with the other groups this time or were you flying solo?" I burrowed into his chest further, revelling in his warm, safe embrace. I loved to lay in his arms at any time.

He tightened his grip around me slightly before chuckling and answering, "Solo. I think Jared and Jeb decided to make the joint efforts once every few months or so,"

I hummed and closed my eyes, listening to his breathing and heartbeat. I could hear Jamie arguing with Mel over something and Jared trying to act as the mediator but with little success. I breathed out happily drew patterns on the shirt Ian was wearing.

"Wanda…is everything okay?" he asked hesitantly.

My eyebrows rose in confusion as I met his gaze, "Why wouldn't be?"

Ian stared at me for another few moments, "I don't know. You seem…distracted. Trudy said she found you alone in the game room today. Said you were worrying over something?"

My face scrunched in confusion even more, "I'm not worried or distracted; I'm fine. I just like to think alone sometimes. I'm still getting used to all of…this," I gestured around the room but he knew I meant the world.

"Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything," he stroked my cheek and smiled softly.

I giggled and settled my cheek in his huge paw – hand, "I know but there's nothing to worry about. I was just thinking about all the different emotions. They can get…" I scrunched my face even further looking for a word to describe it.

"Overwhelming?"

I nodded, "Exactly."

He pulled me up on his chest further and brought my face to his so our noses were just touching, "Alright," and then he kissed me softly and tenderly.

* * *

"You didn't half go on a spending spree, did you?"

I stood in between Ian and Melanie, staring at all the stuff they had raided. The pile was the biggest I had seen yet. I stood there thinking how we could need all of this stuff…or how we would use half of the food _before_ it went off.

"Well, why not? It means we won't have to go out again for a long while," Melanie answered the question asked.

I could see her point. It could possibly be _months_ before another raid was needed but still…

"And we got new clothes for everyone too! God knows we all needed new clothes," Mel carried on.

I looked down at I was wearing self-consciously. True, the jeans and top were a bit old, worn and manky but they were still useable, right? I fidgeted with the hem of my top before a huge hand rested on top of them and pulled them away.

I looked up to see Ian smiling gently down at me and give my hands the slightest squeeze. I felt a faint blush tinge my cheeks as I smiled shyly back. I started to wonder if death by blushing was possible.

"What do you think, Wanda?" Jared's voice broke through my reverie.

I jumped, a bit startled by being questioned so suddenly. I turned away from Ian and saw nearly everyone looking at me. My blush intensified tenfold and my heart started to pick up the number of beats, "I think- what I mean is-" I stuttered as I tried to answer, my reedy voice coming out more of a squeak. I cleared my throat and tried again, "If it's what we need then I guess it's alright?"

Silence greeted me and I shrunk back into Ian, unsure of why everyone was staring at me so intently.

Then Mel swung around, "See!? Wanda agrees!"

"That's hardly an agreement, Melanie. What you did was careless! We could have seekers on our trail again!"

"Like hell! We weren't even suspected or followed!" Melanie retorted, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

I didn't realise I was shaking until Ian wrapped his arms around me and drew me into him in an attempt to calm me down. It worked to a certain extent but I still hated confrontation. I always would. It was not in me as a soul to be violent or have many negative thoughts or feelings at all. That contradicted the human body though.

"Guys! Shut the hell up! You're scaring Sunny and Wanda!" Kyle's voice boomed out over the two woman fighting. It got silent as everyone turned to stare at myself and Sunny. I felt a hand coming up and brushing over my face and realised tears had been falling from my eyes to trail down my cheeks. My eyes widened in surprise and I reached up my own hand to feel the wetness.

I looked at Mel, still stunned by the fact I hadn't realised I was crying and saw her face fall into one of guilt as she stared at me, "God. Sorry Wanda, sorry Sunny. I didn't mean to scare you,"

I smiled shakily and shook my head, "It's alright, Mel. You didn't scare me…I don't even know why I'm crying," I fretted over this as I tried to figure it out.

Mel smiled and nodded. I shrugged out of Ian's hold and slowly made my way to the pile of raided stuff and started to sift through some of the nearest bags. Everyone watched me as I did so but I didn't care. I had ferreted out something that I still loved in this body. My whole lit up and I felt excitement flood through my body, "CHEETO'S!" I exclaimed. I grabbed one of the large bags and raced out of the cave and to the room Ian and I shared.

Mel snorted, "Well, some things never change,"

Ian, Jared and Jamie laughed.

"I hope she never does," Ian chuckled and made his way after his soul.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update ^^" I'm juggling four stories and now have made myself open for beta-ing so it's gonna take me a while to balance and update all of them.**

**Thanks for reading and please review! I love to hear your thoughts/opinions!**

**Much love!**

**Lady Sassy Sas xXx**


End file.
